Demigod Days
by Demigodreader
Summary: Ever wonder what demigods do in their day off? Now you'll find out. Here's some one-shots about pranks, games, and so much more!
1. The Prank

Demigod Days

DISCLAMIER: I do not own these characters. They belong to Rick Riordon.

It was an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood. Or at least that is what it looks like. Travis and Connor Stoll were planning a prank that would be in the history books. Or it would get them killed. Especially because it was on the Ares Cabin. "We are going to be so dead once they find out what we did.", said Connor Stoll. "Relax, every thing is going to be fine if you don't mess it up.", replied his brother Travis. He said those last few words angrily. It was because of Connor's mistake that they were caught in their last prank. They had been stuck with lava dish duty with the harpies for 3 weeks!

They were finally ready. Their brother Tate was sent into the Ares Cabin with a"kick me" sign on his back. The only reason he was doing this because he owed the Stolls a favor. Within five seconds he was being chased outside the Ares Cabin with the entire cabin behind him yelling for blood. This meant phase one was complete.

Now that the Ares Cabin was deserted Connor and Travis went in and started their work. They had begun the most dangerous part of their plan. They went inside and removed any thing in that cabin that was remotely sharp, or weapon like. Now they had to do the most daring part of the prank.

Travis pulled out a pink ball out of his backpack which he had gotten from the Hecate Cabin. He and his brother went outside and he threw it as hard as he could at the cabin. The ball exploded and the entire cabin turned pink. The Stolls heard the footsteps of angry Ares campers. They smiled at each other and then ran for their lives.

An: Hi hoped you enjoyed the story!


	2. Preparation

Preparation

The day had finally come. It was Friday, June 19th and the Hunters of Artemis were visiting because Artemis had to go to an Olympian Council meeting, and Thalia was in charge. And that of course meant it was time for Capture the Flag. After an anxious meal, where everyone only picked at their food, it was time to start preparing.

In the Camper's Command Tent

"Okay," started Annabeth. "We should start by picking captains." Everyone murmured in agreement. "I can be captain.", both Jason and Percy said in unison. "I think you can both be co-captains. That way one of of you can take defense, and the other one offense.", said Annabeth. "Is everyone okay with that?" piped up Leo. Everyone quickly agreed.

Jason and Percy were the best in the camp. They were also great leaders for battle, and everyone knew that they would need their best to lead them against the Hunters. They had never won against them before and it would be great if they could this time. "Okay, so it settled . Jason will take offense, and Percy will take defense." Piper stated. Both Jason and Percy agreed.

"Jason, you can take a small group of 3 or 4 and try to sneak up on the Flag. You can take some stealth kids from Hermes and Malcolm here." Annabeth said. "Yeah, and Percy you can take a few archers from Apollo and the whole Ares Cabin. Position the archers in the trees so they can shoot at any incoming Hunters." said Frank, Camp Jupiter was visiting as well. "Of course," said Annabeth. "The rest of us will stand by the boundary and defend our territory." They all nodded and then the horn sounded.

The Hunter's Command Tent

Thalia paced in the tent. She was very worried about the odds in the games. The Hunters had never lost and she wanted to uphold their reputation as great warriors. The Campers had Percy and Jason. As much as those two were annoying they were pretty powerful fighters.

She stopped pacing in front of her best strategists. They were no match for Annabeth and her siblings, but they were pretty good as far as smartness went. "So," she asked. "How are we going to do this thing?" , she said smiling a wicked grin. She knew that the Campers were going to lose no matter what.

An: I hope you liked the chapter! I think you'll like the next one even better. Sorry for the long wait. And because I didn't do it in the beginning...

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordon does.


	3. Capture the Flag

Capture the flag

DISCLAMIER: I, Demigodreader, do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riordon. Sorry for the late update!

Before the gong sounded, the Hunters and Campers hid their flags. They both must have had similar ideas because they both hid theirs in a tall tree. They put it in such a way that you couldn't see the flag unless you were right underneath the tree. The Hunters chose to hide their flag there because they thought they couldn't go that high. The Campers hid theirs there for exactly the same reason. They both forgot that each team had a child of the sky who could use the winds to get the flag. Around their flag, a small amount of defense Hunters were hidden in the surrounding trees ready to shoot any Camper that comes close.

Back on the Camper's side Percy had already positioned the archers in the trees, put some of the Hephaestus kids on the perimeter, and taken the Ares campers to fight the large amount of Hunters pouring out of their territory. Jason had taken some stealth kids from Hermes, and Malcolm from Athena Cabin into the Hunter's territory in search of their flag. Thalia had taken a small group of Hunters and snuck into the Camper's territory, avoiding the skirmish with the Ares Cabin and the offense Hunters.

Little did Thalia know, the Hephaestus Cabin had invented an invisible video camera that was monitored by some un-aggressive Aphrodite and Demeter kids. Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin pressed the vibrating alarm that all defense campers had. "Good to know that works," Leo thought, and filed that piece of information away for later. Percy felt the alarm and decided to go after the sneaky Hunters.

Meanwhile, in Hunter territory Jason's small attack was not going as planned. A Hunter that was the daughter of Apollo saw a vision of the small group, so thirty Hunters had attacked them. Jason's group were good fighters, but they couldn't stand against the sheer numbers of the Hunters.

Percy had been quietly stalking the sneak attack group of Hunters seeking their flag. Every time they turned around, he ducked or hid behind a bush or tree. But after 10 minutes, the Hunters caught a glimpse of his leg as he hid behind a bush they quietly drew their bows, loaded them, and then pointed it at the Bush were Percy was hiding.


	4. Capture the Flag (2)

Capture the Flag (2)

Third POV

Percy looked up at the two Hunters who had their arrows drawn at him. "Hey. Ladies, can we talk this out? I'm sure we can find a way to..." Percy didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before one of the Hunters punched him, and thereby knocking him out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Thalia asked. "Because he was starting to annoy me," said the Hunter whose name was Kendra. "But Kendra, he barely said 10 words!" said incredulous Thalia. "He's a male Thalia, " said Kendra. "..are you seriously defending him?" Thalia just shrugged and the two Hunters walked of in search of the Flag.

When the two Hunters got to the tree they saw that the Campers had only put a few kids to guard the tree. Apparently, they were way too over confident in their defenses. The Hunters scoffed. "Idiots," said Thalia while doubling over in silent giggles. Thalia and Kendra drew their bows and quickly shot the guards with their non-lethal sleep arrows.

They walked over to the trees and they both started laughing when they saw the flag up in the tree. "I can not believe they forgot that you can control the winds," Kendra stated. "Yep! This is clearly the boy's idea. I don't think Annabeth could forget my powers," Thalia said. "Or our capabilities!" Kendra said. As they were chatting Thalia used her powers to slowly levitate the flag from the tree. Once it was safely in their hands they ran off towards their territory, into the woods.

Meanwhile, the Campers' defense by the boundary was not going so well. The large group of Ares kids were getting slowly pushed back and defeated. Nevertheless, the group kept on fighting, doing a good job of keeping the Hunters busy. In the Hunters territory, the thirty Hunters were driving Jason and his small group back into their own territory.

Just as the group retreated past the boundary, Thalia and Kendra ran across the boundary with the campers' flag. The flag instantly changed into the shimmering silver color of the Hunters. The horn sounded and the game was over. Everybody gathered around as Jason and Percy shook a smirking Thalia's hand. Overall, it had been a good night.

AN: Sorry this came late again! I'll try to update more often. Thanks for your patience.

DISCLAMIER: I Demigodreader, do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series *sigh*. It belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan.


	5. The Sleepover

The Sleepover

New chapter finally! Sorry for the wait. DISCLAMIER: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Annabeth sat on the steps of the amphitheater after an early dinner trying to finish a sketch for a temple on Olympus. When she was about to start on the columns Piper walked up to her. "Hey Annabeth," Piper said. "What are you doing?" "Just a temple for Dionysus on Olympus." Annabeth replies. "Cool... Do you want to have a sleepover with me and Hazel, since she is visiting, in the Hades Cabin?" Piper says really fast.

Annabeth is startled but quickly agrees. "When is it?" she asks. "Now?" Piper says like it's a question. Annabeth shot to her feet scattering her pencils and sheets of paper. "Right now? Why couldn't you have told me earlier?" Annabeth said getting louder and louder with each word. "Well Hazel and I just thought of it," Piper said meekly. "Fine, lead the way Beauty Queen."

"So, what do you guys want to do?", said Hazel as she swung her legs from the top of her bunk. As soon as Piper and Annabeth arrived and they said their hellos things got from awkward to just plain embarrassing. "Um, what about truth or dare?", Piper nervously suggested. "Yeah, that's great!", Annabeth said.

Piper thought things were finally starting to get interesting. She was very glad she suggested truth or dare, it was a L.A. favorite. After she and Annabeth explained the rules to Hazel (Because she had no,absolutely no idea what truth or dare was.), they started.

So, Piper decided she would go first. Hazel was feeling very nervous. She had heard what truth or dare was like from Annabeth and Piper. She didn't want to do a terrifying dare, or reveal her deepest darkest secret. "Okay, Hazel. Since you haven't played truth or dare before I will ask Annabeth.", started Piper. "So, truth or dare Annabeth!"

Piper was definitely excited. She was so excited she could squeal.(Of course she wouldn't. She wasn't one of those girlie girl Aphrodite kids.) Annabeth looked nervous. "Well, truth?", she said it like it was a question, but Piper didn't hesitate. "When and what was your first kiss with Percy?" Annabeth was definitely nervous. "Romantic or friendly?" , she asked. "Romantic", Piper said and she grinned.

"Ok," she started. "We were on a quest for Hephaestus. Just the two of us, mind you. I was about to enter the forge of Hephaestus invisibly. The forge was crawling with this monsters called telkinies. They are this combination of a dog and a seal. And Percy was about to go in too but not invisibly. I thought he was going to die, so I kissed him.", she finally finished breathlessly. "That is so sweet!" Piper said. And this time she actually squealed.

Annabeth POV

Okay that was embarrassing, but she would get Piper back later, now is was time get Hazel , poor Hazel, into the game. She hadn't said a word since the game began." Hazel truth or dare?" Annabeth was confident she would chose truth, but Hazel surprised her. "Dare, " Hazel said confidently. Annabeth looked surprised ,but quickly shook it off.

Hazel POV

. Hazel couldn't believe she just did that. She was absolutely positively terrified. There was a long silence in the cabin. "Well, aren't you going to ask me some thing?" What have I done! Hazel thought.

So, Hazel had just said dare to Annabeth, and she was freaking out. On the inside of course, she could never show her fear to Annabeth or Piper for that matter, now Hazel was thinking one thing over and over again," What have I done?"

Annabeth POV

Now Annabeth was having similar thoughts to Hazel . Instead of thinking," What have I done?", she thought, " What am I going to do now?" Finally after what felt like forever, but was actually 5 minutes, Annabeth felt like she had an idea coming on.

"So Hazel." she said slowly," Don't you think this game would be more enjoyable if played outside?" Annabeth thought that Hazel would be scared ,but Hazel surprised her, " Yes, I think that would be fun."

Piper was excited. She didn't know what Annabeth was planning, but she was sure it would be entertaining. As for Hazel, she was the daughter of a famous actor for a reason. She knew when someone was acting. Especially when they were acting over confident.

Annabeth and Hazel led her outside." I think this is good place to stop.", said Hazel. They had stopped at the edge of the grass, right in front of the beach. It was very beautiful with the waves splashing and the grass swaying." I think it's time to start again.", said Piper. It was was time for Annabeth to ask the question.

Annabeth POV

I was nervous. Really nervous. I had an idea of what I was going to ask, but I was afraid. I don't know why. Maybe because I knew that Hazel could get me back later, and if I knew Hazel, it would be horrific.

Hazel was sweating on the inside. She knew what ever Annabeth had planned, and Hazel knew she had something planned, it would be bad. "Okay, Hazel for your dare you have to," Annabeth was cut off by a spray of water formed in a beautiful arch. It took a moment to realize that it could only have been Percy's doing.

She over down to the edge of the beach and there she saw Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank. Annabeth spluttered shaking water from herself like a dog. "Seaweed Brain!" ,she yelled furiously. "What are you GOING!"" Um surprising you?" Percy replied weakly seeing the enraged look on his girlfriend's face. "In my defence, we were playing truth or dare and this was my dare."

Percy POV

For some odd reason all three girls started laughing hysterically." What going on?", I said completely confused. The girls all laughed again and explained everything to realized what was going on, and in the end they all decided to have one big sleepover.


	6. A Trip to Olympus

A Trip to Olympus

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like the chapter. (Also, sorry of I don't include Calypso in this. It's just a demigod thing.)

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was sitting trying to finish a design for a new temple for Olympus because she hadn't gotten to finish it when Piper interrupted her for that crazy sleepover. She was just about to finish sketching the columns when Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank walked up to her.

"What's up guys?" said Annabeth. "Nothing much. We were just talking about how beautiful Olympus must be," said Leo. "Must be? Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys haven't been to Olympus," said Percy had been sitting next to Annabeth while she's was sketching. "Well, I'm almost done with this temple to Dionysus. When I finish I have to go to Olympus to deliver the design to the Olympians builders, you can come!" said Annabeth. "Great!" said everyone.

Jason POV At the Empire State Building.

Wow! Jason couldn't believe he was actually going to visit Olympus. The City of the Gods. The kingdom of his father. Argus had driven them to the entrance of the Empire State Building, but now he had left, promising to come back in a few hours, leaving the demigod standing out side of the doors.

"Well, are you guys ready?" said Annabeth. "Yes!", said everyone in unison. Annabeth opened the doors. Jason had been expecting to find a beautiful city in front of him, but found himself in a average American lobby.

"Where's Olympus?" he asked Annabeth. "You don't actually expect there to find the city here do you? Then any random mortal could just walk in to Olympus. Even the most couldn't hide that. No, we take the elevator." , said Annabeth. "No.", said Jason trying to fight down his blush. "Okay. Now I hate this part of entering Olympus.", replied Annabeth.

Frank POV

Annabeth walked up to the desk of the lobby and started to talk to the door man. "Can my friends and I go to the 600th floor?" asked Annabeth. 600th floor, thought Frank. There aren't that many floors.

"There aren't that many floors Miss.", said the door man. "Oh what. Is that you Ms. Chase? I haven't seen you in a while. Have you got a new design for Olympus? Who are your friends?" He said this all very fast.

"Oh these are my friends they haven't seen Olympus before.", replied Annabeth. "Oh you guys haven't seen Olympus yet? It's beautiful. Especially since Annabeth started redesigning it. Here's the elevator pass. Bye now." He said very fast again. Frank wondered how he wasn't out of breath yet. "Bye Harold!" Annabeth said.

Leo POV

After that odd conversation with the door man, whose name was apparently Harold, they walked to the elevator and entered. "Wow, I'm so excited to see Olympus.", said Piper.

"Oh, Don't get your hopes up too much. Not much is finished yet. It takes time to design a building. Especially because I'm designing buildings, and temples for the gods. Not that much is finished." , replied Annabeth. "Oh I am sure it will look amazing.", said Hazel.

"Hey, quit the chatting!" said Leo. "I want to see Olympus, and I can't do if you girls keep talking our ears off." All the boys agreed with him and nodded. "Fine, fine if you insist.", said Annabeth.

She inserted the card, and a new button appeared. One that said 600 on it. She pressed it and they shot up. Finally after what felt like forever, it was actually 1 minute, curse you ADHD! They stopped and the doors

Annabeth POV

When the doors opened, everyone except me and Percy stared. The majestic city of Olympus waited for them. In a daze Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel walked out of the elevator in awe. Annabeth and Percy walked out behind them and the elevator closed swiftly.

The noise of the elevator knocked the demigods out of their daze. Jason was the first to recover and said," Wow! This is amazing Annabeth! Did you design all of this?" Before Annabeth could protest that her work wasn't that great, Percy spoke up," Yep, this was all Annabeth."

All of the other demigods quickly followed Jason's lead and congratulated Annabeth on her amazing work. After they finished they walked into the city. "Okay, I need to turn in my design to the home of the Muses," said Annabeth.

The demigods were very excited. "I've always wanted to meet the Nine Muses!" said Hazel and Piper at the same. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, the Muses have always been really sweet to me. When the gods were arguing about who should I go to to give my designs the Muses spoke up and volunteered of their own free will," said Annabeth. "That's nice of them," said Frank and Jason. This time they looked at each other and grinned.

"They said,"... a hero who helped save Olympus should be given the respect and help she deserves,"' said Annabeth. After that they were silent as they walked through Olympus all thinking of their own experiences in the war with Gaea.

After everyone went silent it was only 5 minutes till they reached the home of the Nine Muses. The others, except Annabeth, were very nervous because they had never really met a nice god or goddess on casual terms before. Since the others were nervous, Percy bravely stepped up and knocked on the door.

There were a few moments of silence. The door swung open. Inside they were greeted by a cheerful looking lady in about her 20's. She had pitch black hair, and pale skin. Overall, she was very beautiful. Annabeth was relieved, "Hello Thalia!" she said happily.

Percy POV

"My sister?" said Jason very confused. "Yep! Zeus is my father and the Titaness Mnemosyne is my mother," said Thalia. She had a beautiful voice. "Like water gurgling in a stream,"Percy thought. Before Jason could ask any more questions Thalia said," Father has always loved that name. There's me, my sister Thalia the Charity, and Thalia the Hunter of Artemis." Jason made a silent -oh- shape with his mouth.

Piper giggled at the look on Jason's face. "I am the goddess of comedy," she said. Annabeth quickly explained why she was there, and presented Thalia with her design of Dionysus' temple. Thalia then told her," Wow, this looks amazing!" Annabeth then blushed profusely, even more when her friends joined in on the complementing.

That wrapped things up, but before they left Thalia told them some sound advice," When you are in danger or it is just a sad time for you, just find something to make you smile and your world will be easier."

Piper POV

After that piece of wisdom the demigods left. Annabeth suggested a walk around Olympus. Everyone agreed and as they walked they were silent. Piper thought about what Thalia had told them. Overall, it was a good day with her friends and she was happy.

AN: That was fun to write. I will try to get a new chapter up soon. Bye!


	7. The Picnic

The Picnic

I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long wait. But I hope you like the chapter. I'm giving this thing another shot.

DISCLAMIER: I Demigodreader1006, do not own the characters, and the setting. I just own the plot.

Coach Hedge, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, and Nico had been invited by the praetors, Frank and Reyna, to visit Camp Jupiter for the ceremony that would officially end the construction from the battle with Polybetes and the attack from the edilons through Leo.

After the ceremony, Percy and Annabeth went for a walk in the newly reopened New Rome park. After a while of just walking while holding hands they ran into Piper, Jason, Leo, and Calypso.

"What are you doing?" Everybody said it at the same time. "We're on a walk," Percy spoke after a silence. "We going on a picnic," Jason said, "Do you want to join?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied, obviously delighted to spend time with her friends.

When everything was set up the demigods sat down and started to eat. "So," Percy said with his mouth stuffed with food. "What are your plans for today after this?"

The replies varied from "Not much," to "Visiting my Roman siblings," to "Seeing the gardens in the cities," and "Talking to the praetors," (Just guess who said who).

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "Well we're going to have a college tour at NRU," At the sight at the others confused expressions she added,"Because we're to be freshman there next year."

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are going to be college students next year," Piper said amazed. "Assuming I pass the SAT and DSTOMP tests," Percy muttered.

Annabeth patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure you will do just fine," Percy, who chose not to say anything, just shook his head doubtfuly.

By that time the others had finished eating. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. All that remained were Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's arm. "Well, lets start the rest of our lives."

AN: Well I hope you like it! Next chapter, which will hopefully be out by the end of April, will be the college tour!


	8. The Tour

The tour

AN: So sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy. But today I sat myself down and said," Don't think about doing this for yourself but do for the people who actually decided to read this!"

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the world of PJO and HOO.

"Hello! Let us get started. My name is Laura Tulip. And I am the New Rome University Director of Student Affairs," said Percy and Annabeth's tour guide.

The students to-be all smiled or said hello. They were all understandably nervous. This was the start of their future, the rest of their lives.

"I would to get to know all of your names, but I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule so I'll learn along the way," Ms. Tulip smiled brightly and started walking briskly to a close by building.

The students stood dazed and confused for a moment then shook themselves out of their stupor and jogged to keep up with their guide.

"So today I thought we should start off our tour by showing you all you dorm rooms. We have three separate buildings for our dorms. One is for boys, one is for girls, and their is one for both," Ms. Tulip said.

The group went into a purple and gold themed building. "School colors!" ,Ms. Tulip announced. They went up a flight of stairs and went into the first room which was an example of the general dorm layout.

It was small but roomy enough for two people to live. There were two desks, beds, dressers, closets, and one large window. They group left the building and went to the administration building.

They didn't spend a lot of time there. They quickly viewed the cafeteria then Ms. Tulip told everyone about the bookstore and armory they had.

Many people, including Annabeth, wanted to check out the supply of weapons they had but sadly their requests were denied and the tour group left the building.

The tour continued and they saw four lecture halls, a library (Annabeth almost passed out from the sheer amount of books), a gym fortified for everything a demigod could want, two different state of the art science labs, an Olympic sized swimming pool (Percy sighed with relief), and an workshop to fulfill the dreams of any Vulcan or Hephaestus kid.

At the end of the tour Ms. Tulip asked if there were anymore questions. Percy immediately asked if there would be help for kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Ms. Tulip nodded understanding his situation.

"Of course most of the students are like that so all textbooks and such are made especially for demigods," she replied kindly.

"Great!" Percy said with obvious relief. Annabeth smiled up at him.

"Are there a limit on how many classes we can take?", asked Annabeth, making her mother proud.

"Usually there are, but I know your situation as a daughter of Minerv- I mean Athena," Ms. Tulip blushed at her mistake, "you will be able to take as many as you want as long as it fits in your schedule,".

After a few other questions, Ms. Tulip dismissed the group and Percy and Annabeth walked off hand in hand.

"Do you think we'll be okay here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled, "I think we will do just fine,".

AN: Thanks for reading!


End file.
